


That one Nuts and Volts fic Star wrote on her school computer

by silverstarstickers



Series: Nuts and Volts Prompt Generator [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor cursing, Volume 7 Spoilers, both of them being jerks, light volume 8 spoilers, other are a mix of those last3, rant on my hc for tyrian's backstory, some came from the many that live in my head that dont pay rent, some came from the prompt generator, some prompts were taken out of a rp server im in
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:07:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28210656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverstarstickers/pseuds/silverstarstickers
Summary: Unlike the past Nuts and Volts fics that I've written, this one is more *into* the prompts, as in, they're not reacting to them anymore. However, these are still taking place around volume 7.Also, this is on my school computer, so-Wow, Ive been in this fandom for 2 years now and Ive had this as my OTP for nearly a year now
Relationships: Tyrian Callows/Arthur Watts
Series: Nuts and Volts Prompt Generator [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982590
Kudos: 4





	1. Memories

Watts closed his eyes as he sat in his cell, listening to Qrow, Robyn and Jaquess bickering about whatever. Memories of better times flooded in and drowned his current worries. He sighed...

_'He'll save me, right?'_

Even if his mind still wasnt completely made up about working with Ironwood for good, he still liked to daydream about Tyrian saving him. 

He knows he's alive, right?

_Right?_


	2. Its too co-o-o-o-old for you here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I had Sweater Weather stuck in my head
> 
> also, it fits-
> 
> also, I had to rant about my hc for Tyrian's backstory-
> 
> also, I wrote this chapter while roleplaying and my oc and her bf were doing fluffy stuff and blissfully ignoring the blood bath earlier that scared and (mentally) scarred my oc's bf badly  
> 

The doctor swung his hotel room open and immediantly sat his bag down. He had a feeling that he wasnt alone in the room, however, he didnt dwell on this feeling. He was just glad to be inside his room, all alone, out of the freezing cold. He turned on the light and sat on the snow white bed with a sighed. Suddenly, he noticed a little 'mound of snow' on the bed, underneath the covers.

"What?" He asked himself before he harshly pulled the covers back. To his ~~expectations~~ surprise, they revealed Tyrian-- a _shivering_ Tyrian who was curled up in fetal position on his stomach; a Tyrian who's lips and nose had swapped colors; a Tyrian whos eyes had purple bags underneath; a Tyrian who knew exactly who was pulling the covers back and curled in an even tighter ball and snapped _"Do you mind?"._

"Tyrian, how long were you outside for? _Where is your jacket?"_

The man muttered something. And when he was asked to repeat, he snapped again, _"I dont know!"_

"You left it at the rally, thats where! I told you _numerous times_ to bring a second one but you didnt listen and now _youre suffering the consiqunces! And for some odd reason-"_ The rattled doctor took a quick breather amid his rant, "I wish to help you. Bring down the covers and take off the vest."

He went off and searched for something in his ~~purse~~ bag while Tyrian began to argue and heave the covers back over his head," _Ha! Are you crazy?_ Its snowing out! Im struggling now to keep myself warm! Why the _Hell_ would I wish to remove the covers and my vest?"

"Because I have something for you. I will give it to you if you would _quit your bickering and work with me._ Now, please remove the covers from your head and your vest."

" _Doctor,_ you know me well enough to know that I _hate_ my back being touched." He opened his eyes and peered at the doctor through a crack he made in the covers, "Yet, you still wish to touch without telling me why? Doctor, whats this madness?"

The doctor removed three white patches from his bag and dragged the sheets from the man. _"Heating patches."_ He mouthed. He couldnt say it aloud, not with the weather like this. 

And Tyrian, his eyes lit up and he giddily started to remove his vest, er, as giddily as a drousey man like him could get. He sat up and faced the headboard, comepletly trusting the doctor and pushing all his negative experiances of his back deep down.

And Watts? He admired that Tyrian trusted him so much. As he applied the patches, he took time to noticed how terribly scarred his back is from his days working at the circus. Actually, that was all a light way to put it, so let's try that again-- from his months, or even years he spent slaving away inside the circus, held there against his free will and lashed verbally and physically every time he didnt cooperate. Poor man, his only way out was through the day he snapped. He was over being caged and treated like an animal that he lashed out against the ringleader and killed them in front of everyone. He was taken to Anima on the counts of _'desprate hopes that the citizens of Anima will reform him to his old ways'...... which lead to so many people getting maimed._ If they weren't so hard on him, _if they actually treated him like a human for one damn day, then MAYBE he wouldnt be like this! MAYBE he wouldnt have grown to love pain! MAYBE he wouldnt be such a beast!_

And it was that sort of thing that riled Watts up so much. Tyrian could have had it so much better.....

But if he did

there would be no way he'd be here right now.

Watts placed the last patch on. "Night Tyrian." He then crushed the wrappings and placed them in his ~~purse~~ bag.

"Wait," Tyrain spoke, "Before you go to bed.... may I....." His voice trailed away as he nervously looked around.

"What?" Watts knew what he wanted, but he wanted Tyrian to speak up for it.

"I..."

"Say it."

Tyrian thought for a moment before finally speaking, "Thank you."

"Well, I couldnt just let you to shiver like that, even though that's _entirely your fault."_

"Yeah, yeah! Please refrain from rubbing it in, doctor!" He snapped before he curled up once more.

Watts got underneath the sheets too and curled up right next to him. Something tells him that 'Thank you' was not what Tyrian wanted to say.


	3. Jerks have feelings too, you know!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written as I waited for my oc's bf user to respond  
> but to be fair, i passed out at 2am with no warning so-

Tyrian sat straight up as he struggled to catch his breath. His eyes frantically darted from one corner of his room to another as he hyperventilated.

_What just happened?_

His gaze lowered to his purple sheets as he struggled to remember what had worked him up. He took time to realize how his quilts look liked a sea, and his legs were like waves..

Wait, 

_Waves, sea?_

_Oh yeah! He had a nightmare about drowning!_

He cringed as the details flooded back to him. Really, he didnt feel like going back to sleep, actually, he couldnt. He needed his doctor. 

He crept out of his room and quitely closed the door. His eyesight meant he didn't need a flashlight, at least that was _one good thing_ about being an opressed member of society. He usually would have _wanted_ to wake up the other members of the castle, but that would mean that he had to explain what happened. At least the doctor wouldnt judge him. 

He crept down the stairs and made his way to the doctor's room. He took a deep breath before knocking when the realization had hit him-

_'Wait, is he even awake?'_

_'Oh well, he will be.'_

_Knock, knock, knock_

* * *

Arthur looked up from his book and over at the door as the knock rang in. _Sigh,_ who could it be?

He heaved the quilt and book over and stood up, taking his time to strech. He made his way to the door and asked, _"What do you want?"_

_"Let me in."_

Arthur blinked as he immedianly recognized that snappy voice anywhere. What was Tyrian doing here at this ungodly hour? He opened the door and allowed him in.

"Tyrian, is everything alright?" He asked, already knowing the answer. He didnt have to look to far to find it. Just noticing how he was dripping in sweat and the exughsted, irritated look in his yellow eyes were enough. And he wasn't too offended when he snapped sarcastically with _"Yes."_

"What happened?" He asked, closing the door. 

Tyrian rested his back against it as he responded, "I had a _wonderful_ dream, just _wonderful!"_

"Was it was wonderful as it sounds?"

" _Yes."_ He allowed himself to sink to the ground, "I was on this plane _causing chaos_ when suddenly, I was shoved out and landed in the sea. There were these.....( _what are they?)....Sulfur fish grimm(!)_ that were eating me alive!"

The doctor nodded as he listened to him vent.

"And then...and then..." He struggled to continue

"You drowned?" Arthur suggested

Tears flooded the colds man's eyes, " _Our goddess watched and did nothing!"_ He doubled over, tucking his head behind his legs

Arthur struggled to refrain from rolling his eyes. As much as he wanted to let the man cry it out, he had to comfort him, otherwise he'd summon a grimm. He rubbed little circles on his arm, knowing how much he didnt like his back being touched. 

"It was just a dream, Tyrian." Arthur stated, "Youre just fine now."

Tyrian sobbed and didn't respond. Yeah, if Arthur sends him back to his room, there would be a dead grimm there in a minuet. He knew what he had to do.

"Tyrian, do you wish to sleep with me for the night?"

His only response was a sniffle.

 _"I'll take that as a yes."_ He sighed as he carried him to his bed. He laid Tyrian on the adjacent side that his book was on. He snuggled underneath the covers next to him as Tyrian curled into a sobbing ball, his cries finally started dying down.

"You worry too much." Arthur commented as he propped his book back open. He dissolved into as Tyrian huddled up next to him, as if he would protect him from any other nightmares. 

_"Thanks."_


	4. Whats yours is mine and vice versa pt1: The 1st stage of Communism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyrian: That was my cookie!  
> Watts: Whats mine is yours, and yours is mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to: https://prompts.neocities.org/
> 
> (Why am I still posting this link? Its null and void! Oh well, this prompt was taken after the 'big update', if not, then before. This is the new site https://atsuzaki-playground.neocities.org/ (Its a remnant of what it once was) )

A hangry Tyrian walked up to the cupboards and threw them open.

"Where is it?" he huffed once he couldn't find "The last cookie [that] should be here."

"What are you searching for?" Watts asked behind Tyrian

"Remember that cookie I had saved yesterday? Well, its gone."

"Cookie?"

"Yes!" Tyrian whirled around. Lo and behold, he found the cookie, _in Watts' possession._

Tyrian pointed to it with no expression. "Is that....?"

"Your cookie? Maybe."

"Can I have it?" Minor desperation leaked into his voice

"Mhm." Watts said before he ate the last remaining bit. Tyrian looked at him slightly agitated and disappointed. 

"That was my cookie."

"Whats yours is mine, and whats mine can be yours."

"Haha, very funny doctor." He said in a sarcastic tone, "I like how you worded that, _very funny_ and _very clever!"_

"Im glad you think so." Arthur replied in a neutral tone as he walked away to his lab.

'Poor Arthur, little does he realize that karma will bite him in the ass.' Tyrian thought as he beloved doctor walked away. He got started on plotting his revenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As Tyrian gets started on plotting revenge, I'll get started on planning these chapters


	5. Don't Wake the Beast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And another prompt from the rp server. Yeah I know this one might be a bit ooc for him, but its cute.
> 
> I don't like how much my oc and her boyfriend have in common with these two

Watts slowly returned to reality, slowly waking up; well, to some degree. Deciding he was not ready to offically get out of bed, he continued to cuddle Tyrian and stare at the ceiling. As much as he hated to admitt it, he was very comfortable like this laying in bed, legs tangled with Tyrian's. His gaze drifted to Tyrian's, _certainly not_ because he had to admire how cute and lovable he looks asleep. He could just kiss _him-- if he had to, that is; not like he wanted to._ However, he had to get up at some point, so he made the first move.

"Rise and shine, Tyrian." He muttered, not entirely expecting a response. Well, he did get a response: _light snoring._ So, he decided to poke his cheek lightly a few times.

_Light snoring._

"C'mon Tyrian. if I have to get up, so do you." He said as he slowly got up. He proceded to lightly shake his shoulder.

_More light snoring_

_"I know what will get you out of bed."_ Watts leaned in and gave him a light kiss on the forehead. And to his surprise, he did wake up; in fact, he bolted straight up and started his process of catching his breath, _again._

_"I.......he.....what......doctor?"_

_"Rise and shine._ If I have to get up, so do you."

Tyrian took a moment to catch his breath and process what Watts just told him. Finally, he spoke something.

_"Doctor........how do......you....feel?"_

"Fine, why?"

_"So.... you'll forgive....me if I.....do......this?"_

"Can you be more descriptive-"

At moments notice, Tyrian lunged at Watts and pinned him to the bed as he started to tickle his stomach. But why? How did- er, _why would he think_ that Watts is ticklish? Watts bit his cheek as Tyrian tickled him. He had to really fight to keep up his facade.

_"What.... are you.... doing?"_

_"What do you think?"_

_"Why?"_

"First off, _you startled me,_ Second, _we all know youre ticklish-_!"

_"I am not!"_

Tyrian started laughing before Watts could. At this rate, he had to secretly grab a fistful of pillow to ~~prevent himself from laughing~~ return fire. And thats what he did as he struggled to keep up his facade in secrete, he threw the pillow against Tyrian's head.

And his response? He straddled the doctor and kept his tail against the pillow and continued to tickle him. Watts then let go of the pillow and started to tickle back with both hands, biting into his cheek as we speak. Both men went for the other's stomach, until, Tyrian again adapted and cuffed Arthur's hands together with his tail. The defenseless man let out a sharp **_"Tyrian!"_** , after all, it was all he could do ~~to hold back his laughter.~~ But Watts refused to show any weakness, so, he quickly devised a plan and set it into action.

_"Enough!"_

"Why? You're scared that I'll discover you _deep dark secrete [of being ticklish]?"_

"I'll....I'll....I'll..."

_"You'll, you'll, you'll? Whats the maijc word-"_

_"Stop, (please)!"_

And Tyrian surprisingly listened. However, he leaned right into the doctor's ear and purred, "Listen, I would _love_ to just _give up!_ However, I don't see what _I_ get out of stopping something that I derive so much happiness from."

 _'Lovely, all going according to plan,'_ Watts thought. "I'll give you a kiss."

" _A kiss?"_ Tyrian remarked with a chuckle, " _Doctor, I value your kisses, however, you'll need more than one to-"_

"If you want two, you could have just said that." He sighed. "But I would also like my arms back so I can hold your head."

Tyrian smirked, "You have quite the determination, _juuuust- like- Iron-"_

_"Don't ever say that baffon's name in my presence again!"_

Tyrian pouted and then smirked once more, "Doctor, you're wrapped around my finger! _Watch how you speak-"_

_"Can we get on with it?"_

Tyrian thought with pout for a moment before releasing Arthur's dominate hand with a smile. He cupped the man as he looked at him with glittery eyes, waiting for him to hold up his end of the bargain. He quickly examiened the man's face before deciding to plant the first kiss on his forehead and the second one, lasting a little longer and was a bit harder that the first one, on his left cheek. In return, Watts was allowed his other arm back. And of course, since Tyrian was having fun, he just _had to say,_ "Now say 'Thank you'."

"Why should I? Part of the deal was the other kiss allowed me to be free." He reminded as he sat up and rubbed his wrists. Tyrian pouted in response.

_"Youre not nice."_

_"Youre not fair."_

Tyrian continued to pout as he was still straddling the doctor. Finally he said, "At least you were nice enough to say please!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (just kidding, both ships own my soul)


End file.
